Image sensors may be capable of generating images captured from two or more perspectives. For example, such image sensors may include a plurality of focus pixels capable of capturing image data from two or more perspectives. As one example, a dual photodiode (2PD) image sensor may include a number of 2PD pixels, where each 2PD pixel includes two adjacent photodiodes, and each photodiode of a 2PD pixel captures image data from a different perspective. For example, a first photodiode and a second photodiode of a 2PD pixel may be a left photodiode and a right photodiode that capture image from a respective left perspective and a right perspective. Values or measurements for the image data provided by such focus pixels may include a luminance or brightness (intensity) measurement from the first perspective and a luminance or brightness measurement from the second perspective. For autofocus (AF) operations or depth related operations (such as depth sensing, depth mapping, real-time bokeh effects, etc.), the difference in measurements between the perspectives of the focus pixels (along with the difference in the two perspectives) of the image sensor's pixels may be used in determining a phase difference or value used in determining an object depth.